1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rinse system for rinsing a fluid line within a medical system.
2. Background Information
Cataracteous lenses are typically removed in a medical procedure commonly referred to as phacoemulsification ("phaco"). In a phaco procedure an ultrasonic vibrating tip is inserted through an incision in a cornea and manipulated to break and emulsify the lens. The tip extends from a handpiece which is held by a surgeon. The handpiece is connected to both an irrigation system and an aspiration system. The irrigation system provides an irrigation fluid that flows into the cornea. The aspiration system pulls the irrigation fluid and emulsified tissue out of the cornea.
After a procedure is completed the fluid lines of the handpiece and aspiration system must be rinsed to remove any remaining fluid in the lines. The fluid lines are typically rinsed with a syringe. The lines may then be dried out with a flow of air. Having to manually rinse the fluid lines with a syringe is a time consuming process. The syringe must be continuously filled, reattached to the fluid line and then depressed to inject sterilized or distilled water into the line. Additionally, the fluid lines may not be properly rinsed if the staff member does not accurately access the fluid capacity of the system and inject enough sterilized or distilled water through the line(s). It would be desirable to provide an automatic rinse system that can be readily attached to a fluid line of a medical system and effectively rinse the fluid lines of the system.